Nothing Wrong - KaiHun
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: Sehun adalah orang yang temperamen dan Kai yang tulus mencintainya."Kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan Sehun-ah". KaiHun.
**Nothing Wrong**

 **~Kaihun~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak pernah salah Kai"

Sehun terus bergumam tak jelas. Ia ingin menyalahkan seseorang, tapi siapa. Ia ingin menyalahkan keadaan, tapi mengapa.

"Maafkan aku Kai"

Sehun orang yang kuat, hanya saja kali ini ia tak mampu menahan air matanya sendiri. Wajar sangat wajar, lumrah sangat lumrah. Karena saat ini ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa.

...

"Cintahhh"

Kai berusaha mengganggu konsentrasi sang kekasih. Bisikan pelan nan seksi itu begitu mengundang.

"Cayanggg"

Bisikan kedua, dan Kai belum juga berhasil.

"Manisss"

Bisikan ketiga, Sehun bergerak meski hanya jemarinya saja.

"Best partner on my bedd ugh..."

Kai mengerang, meskipun seharusnya ia mendesah. Sehun sudah bereaksi. Tangan kanannya memegang buku setebal 5 centi dan kemudian melayang 2 detik dan sukses mendarat sempurna diatas kepala Kai. Pantas saja ia mengerang.

"Kau tidak sadar kita sedang di perpus Kai"

Sehun memang "short temperament" dan Kai yang sering jadi sasarannya.

"Calm down bebs, kita sedang di perpus lho" Kai mengusap tempat landasan buku laknat tadi.

Mood Sehun mulai terganggu, konsentrasinya hanya akan sia-sia. Ia menatap Kai tajam, mengintimidasi, menyalahkan semuanya pada Kai.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Kau betah sekali 4 jam disini. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan."

Sehun tak menggubris, ia malah meninggalkan Kai dan menuju pintu keluar perpus. Kai mengejarnya, sambil menggendong tas yang sengaja ditinggalkan sang kekasih.

Suho berpapasan dengan Kai dan menarik lengannya.

"Hyung, aku harus mengejar Sehun sekarang" sahutnya tergesa, numun Suho tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ini darurat hyung, jebal"

"Sampai kapan kau mau sabar menghadapi bocah autis itu huh"

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau mau menghalangi jalanku, nanti aku tidak bisa mengejar Sehun"

Lay yang kebetulan lewat melepas cengkraman Suho dengan paksa.

"Cepat sana kejar pacarmu itu!" Lay mendorong Kai kasar menjauh dari Suho.

"Thanks Lay" sembari melangkah terburu-buru ia memberikan kissbye pada Lay.

"Kau ikut membelanya rupanya" sergah Suho apatis.

"Kau saja yang buta, hyung. Jelas-jelas adikmu itu rela berkorban apapun demi Sehun, tapi kau terus menghalaunya"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dari cinta buta pada monster gila itu"

"Berhentilah melakukannya, kau lihat sendiri usahamu tak akan pernah mempan"

"Dia hanya dijadikan seperti budak Lay, mana aku tega"

"Yang penting adikmu bahagia, lagipula tak berdampak terlalu buruk padanya, bahkan IPK Kai meningkat kan setelah berpacaran dengannya. Ia jadi begitu giat belajar. Bagus kan?"

"Lay.." perkatan Suho keburu dihentikan Lay.

"Ayo cepat masuk hyung. Mencari referensi untuk sidang tugas akhirmu nanti akan lebih baik daripada mengurusi adikmu yang sedang kasmaran itu"

Terpaksa Suho menyetujui perkataan Lay, dengan langkah gontai ia mengikuti Lay memasuki perpus.

...

Sehun sudah duduk santai di salah satu bangku restoran cepat saji. Bosan menunggu Kai yang sedang mengantri, Sehun bermain game di ponselnya. Permainannya semakin seru, Sehun serius sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tadaa, makanan sampai"

Game over tepampang pada layar ponsel Sehun. Ia kaget, dan permainannya menjadi kacau seketika. Ia ingin marah pada Kai, tapi ini tempat umum. Raut wajahnya saja yang berubah, jadi jauh lebih menyeramkan.

Kai tidak menyadarinya, ia sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun.

"Apa ini?" ia menyodorkan cola tepat didepan wajah Kai.

Kai sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku hanya mau orange juice, kalau tidak kita pulang saja."

"Tapi aku harus mengantri lagi, dan makananny nanti jadi dingin Sehun"

"Orange juice atau kita pergi"

"Baiklah, tapi paling tidak sembari menunggu kau harus isi perutmu dulu, ok"

Kai dengan tergesa-gesa menganntri kembali, padahal maagnya mulai kambuh.

...

"Besok seperti biasa aku akan menunggumu di halte." Sehun diam saja, ungkapan ekspresi kemarahannya.

"Sehun maafkan aku, jangan diam terus dong"

"Jangan menelfon atau mengirim pesan padaku hari ini, aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu olehmu saat ini" ia kembali meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

Dan Kai menatapnya nanar.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu malam ini" Kai bergumam sendiri, ia melangkah dengan amat berat seakan kehabisan tenaga.

...

Hujan deras membuat sebagian pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun basah kuyup. Berteduh di halte sambil menunggu bus yang belum kunjung tiba.

Ultimatumnya pada Kai memang hanya mempan semalam saja. Sejak subuh ponsel Sehun sudah dipenuhi pesan dan misscall dari Kai. Karena ia tahu hal tersebut akan terjadi ia akhirnya membuat ponselnya dalam mode diam.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, Sehun tiba di halte dan tak menemukan keberadaan Kai. Ia begitu malas untuk menelpon atau bahkan mengetik pesan untuk Kai, toh Kai juga akan segera mengiriminya pesan.

"Sehun-ah.."

Teriakan Kai dari seberang jalan membuat Sehun merasa sedikit malu. Untung saja hanya ada dia di halte.

Kai terus melambaikan tangan kanannya, sembari tangan kirinya memegang payung berwarna biru tua. Melihat Sehun yang ia rasa menunggunya sejak tadi, ia menjadi tak tega.

Meski Sehun tak membalas lambaian tangannya atau bahkan menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman, ia merasa kasihan melihat Sehun yang sendirian dengan keadaan basah kuyup dari kejauhan.

Kai kemudian berlari menyebrangi jalan, ia tak waspada, fokusnya hanya Sehun seorang.

Sehun yang melihat itu, seketika panik. Kai tak sadar dengan bahaya yang mengincarnya.

"Kai, Awasss!"

Sebelum ia sempat menuju ke arah Kai, kekasihnya tersebut sudah lebih dulu terhempas beberapa meter di depan matanya sendiri.

...

Sehun ikut berlari mendorong Kai bersama beberapa petugas medis lainnya. Salah satu petugas medis kemudian menyuruhnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya seakan beku dan bergetar hebat. Kakinya tiba-tiba begitu berat, sedetik kemudian ia sudah tak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

...

Sehun POV

"Sehun-ah"

"Kai.."

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku kan"

Aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Hey, guenchana"

Kai mengusap air mataku.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu belajar terlalu keras, masih banyak tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada perpustakaan apalagi untuk kita berkencan"

Aku melihat ia tertawa, tawa khasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kai"

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai"

Senyummya menghilang, raut wajahnya berubah, matanya kemudian berkaca-kaca.

"Na- nado saranghae Sehun-ah"

Ia menjawabku dengan sesenggukan, aku memegang tangannya erat, tapi kemudian tangannya lenyap bagaikan uap.

Sehun POV End

...

Sehun memandangi sebuah lemari kaca besar yang salah satunya berisi foto Kai.

Hampir setiap hari ia berkunjung ke tempat yang sama, dengan setelan serba hitam.

Tapi hari ini rupanya ia tak sendiri. Sehun tak menyadari kehadiran Suho dan Lay disana.

"Apa salah adikku Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau membuat hidupnya menderita hah!"

Suho seakan tanpa ampun mencengkram kerah Sehun. Lay dengan sekuat tenaga menghentikannya. Sedangkan Sehun tak akan pernah melawan.

"Tahan emosimu hyung!"

Lay menarik Suho menjauh dari Sehun.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Oh Sehun!"

Ia berteriak keras sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian bersimpuh, ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah salah Kai. Mianhe.."

Sehun masih belum mampu berdiri, ia tetap bersimpuh dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah payung biru tua.

...

~ Sarangahae, Sehun-ah ~

...

fin

(Remake "Nothing Wrong" Vkook version)

~Thanks~


End file.
